


Later Never Comes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never going to happen. But that didn’t stop him from hoping ‘later’ meant ‘soon.’ Season Six. One-sided Calthazar, implied possible Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later Never Comes

_darling heart, i loved you from the start_

-

On a chilly night in Bootback, Kansas, an angel is killed by his favourite brother as the threats of Hell and Heaven loomed over the door to Purgatory.

-

Balthazar always made such a show of coming in. As was his way. 

“Hope you’re not busy,” he said, sitting down.

Castiel wasn’t, and it wouldn’t have mattered if he was, so he said nothing.

“We never have time for us anymore,” Balthazar said.

“Later,” Castiel assured him.

-

Balthazar thought Dean Winchester was ugly. And it wasn’t his face, or his voice, or his many layers of plain clothing, because all of that worked very well for the human. He was physically attractive (or at least as far as humans went) and Balthazar didn’t deny that.

And it wasn’t his odd way of speaking (where does one pick up a word such as “gank,” anyway?), or his tendency to try to take on the world, which Balthazar actually found fairly interesting. 

No, it was the way he thought he could just ask things of angels, his demanding nature, which seemed to have wormed its way into his very personality itself. As if some helpfulness in the past from Castiel or Anael or whomever else meant he was owed it.

That he was owed Castiel’s attention, as if Castiel hadn’t told him many times that he was busy. And those Winchester boys, and Dean especially, were very good at distracting Castiel. And Balthazar resented that.

And so Balthazar asked Castiel, “ _Really_?” and tried not to sound too incredulous. He tried to look at the ceiling instead, or at Castiel. And Castiel was never ugly. Castiel had always been beautiful, in ways Dean Winchester would never be able to comprehend, not with Dean’s human eyes and Castiel all folded up in that pitiful vessel.

“I rebelled for him,” Castiel said, as if that answered everything. Then he shrugged his shoulders, which Balthazar noted was a very human gesture.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Your question was unclear.”

And Balthazar sighed, because he knew Castiel knew what he had asked, but if he was going to be difficult, there was nothing he could do. When had Cas learned to be deliberately difficult anyway?

He shook his head. “Are we ever going to talk about this?”

Castiel sighed audibly. “Maybe later.”

-

He wanted to leave with Castiel back then, back when he rebelled for the first time, just to help him out. The fear had stopped him, though. No one had ever done what Cas was planning to do and Balthazar didn’t even really know what to think of his favourite brother in that moment.

But when Castiel had shown up again, after helping to avert the bloody Apocalypse, after being brought back to life, after learning what free will actually was, Balthazar swore he wouldn’t let him get away again.

“Stay with me for a little while, won’t you? We can do whatever we want now,” Balthazar said after seeing Castiel for the first time since faking his death, an earnest look on his face.

“That’s going to have to wait. There’s a war on...”

“Don’t get in over your depth, now.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“When will you come and see me?”

“Later,” Castiel promised.

-

It was always ‘Later,’ with him. And it didn’t take Balthazar long to figure out that later never comes. But that didn’t stop him from holding out hope.

Hope until the very, very end.


End file.
